1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a print control program used for printing a character string on labels for cylindrical objects such as, for example, a cable label to be wound around a cable-like member.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a tape printer capable of printing a character string on a print tape in which an adhesive print object sheet whose rear face is coated with adhesive agent and a separation paper are laid together such that they can be separated.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-320826, pp. 5-10, FIG. 14, discloses that a worker can recognize a cable by seeing a character string printed on the cable label so as to prevent wiring error from occurring by winding a tape printed by this tape printer around a cable so that both end sections thereof are to be bonded together as a cable label.
If it is intended to obtain a cable label having a length corresponding to the outside diameter of a cable, a user of the tape printer needs to obtain the outside peripheral length of the cable based on the outside diameter of the cable, and input that calculation result into the printer. However, calculating the outer peripheral length of the cable is troublesome for the user, and if the user makes a mistake in the calculation, a cable label having a configuration not suitable for usage is produced. For example, a region to be wound around the cable may be shorter or longer than the desired length, and consequently, this cable label is wasted.